Video instagram (REPOST KARENA SALAH UPDATE)
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Hanya cerita Hunkai dipagi hari setelah bercinta (?) dan tentang video (?) SEQUEL UPDATE! MAAF KALAU MENGECEWAKAN! TT NOBASH!DLDR!RAVIEW LEBIH DARI 50 aku usahain bikin rate M lagi !
1. Chapter 1

Jongin mengambil _Iphone6_ miliknya yang terletak di meja nakas samping kasur tempatnya berbaring telungkup. Disampingnya ada Suaminya yang asyik meremas-remas bokong montoknya, sesekali bibir tipis Suami tampan nya itu akan mengecup pundak telanjangnya yang sudah banyak dihiasi bercak-bercak merah. "Sehun, berhenti meremas bokongku." Rengek Jongin, jenari-jemari lentiknya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Aku gemas dengan bokongmu." Sehun meremas kuat bokong Jongin yang menghasilkan pekikan keras dari bibir Jongin. "Aku gemas." Sehun menyengir bodoh, tangan nya mengelus-elus bokong Jongin lembut.

Jongin mendelik tajam kearah Sehun, lalu kembali fokus ke layar ponselnya. "Sehun bokong ku sedang tidak enak, didalamnya banyak Cairan mu."

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun singkat.

"Jadi, berhenti menyentuh." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku bersihkan!" Ucap Sehun semangat dengan senyuman mesum diwajah tampan nya.

Jongin memekik kencang saat Sehun dengan terburu-buru memposisikan bokong nya tinggi-tinggi, seperti posisi _Doggy Style_. "Tidak-tidak." Ucap Jongin panik, saking paniknya hingga ponselnya pun dirinya remas.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menciumi pipi bokong Istri cantik nya yang banyak dihiasi sperma mengering. "Lihat, bokong kesayanganku."

Jongin mendengus geli, mencoba mengabaikan Sehun yang mulai menjilati Pipi Bokongnya dengan Lidah lihainya. Jongin tidak mendesah, karena dia bukan tipe Uke berisik yang akan langsung mendesah hanya karena dibeginikan.

Dia akan mendesah hanya saat Suami tampannya itu menusuk lubangnya dengan Penis besar berurat miliknya.

Mengutak-atik ponselnya, mengecek Akun _Instagram_ miliknya dan milik Sehun yang memang sengaja dia buka juga di ponselnya untuk jaga-jaga bila Sehun selingkuh. Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti mengutak-atik ponsel nya dan mengeryit kan dahi nya berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum senang. "Sehun!" Pekik Jongin senang.

"Hn?" Sehun membalas panggilan Jongin dengan gumaman, karena mulutnya sedang sibuk menghisap-hisap bokong Jongin.

"Kita belum pernah membuat _video_ dan mengunggah nya ke _Instagram_."

"Hn?"

"Ayo buat _video_!" Jongin menatap Sehun sambil menarik helai rambut Sehun hingga wajah Sehun mendongkak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, bibir Sehun penuh dengan air liur bercampur sperma miliknya sendiri. "Ayo, ayo, ayo!"

Sehun mendecih taksuka, lalu menepis tangan Jongin pelan. "Jangan ganggu!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal, lalu kembali fokus pada Bokong Jongin.

"Si Bodoh!" Jongin membenturkan bokongnya kearah Wajah Sehun, Sehun langsung meremas paha Jongin keras. "Jangan remas paha ku!"

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Jangan mengganggu!" Sehun berucap kesal.

"Yakin?"

"Ya!" Ucap Sehun final.

"Oke. Maaf ya sudah mengganggu mu, suamiku yang tampan." Jongin tersenyum sok manis, memajukan bibir penuhnya seakan-akan mencium Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, kembali fokus lagi pada Bokong montok dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya menarik kedua pipi bokong Jongin berlawanan arah, menampilkan lubang berkerut berwarna merah muda favoritnya.

Lidahnya terjulur keluar, mencolek luar Lubang Jongin pelan dan menghasilkan kedutan lembut dari Lubang itu sendiri. Sehun menyeringai Sexy, lalu kembali menjilat luaran lubang itu penuh nafsu.

Jongin sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk mencari-cari posisi kamera yang pas untuk merekam video dirinya dan Sehun. "Nah, begini." Jongin tersenyum ceria.

Saat dirasa Video mulai merekam, Jongin langsung menunjukkan wajah menggemaskan dengan ekspresi lucu. "Pagi, Hola semua." Jemarinya membentuk V sign.

"Aku Kim- Eh! Oh Jongin, deh." Jongin menyengir lucu. "Sehun, tunjukan wajahmu." Rengek Jongin lucu, menatap Sehun yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ah, Sehun sedang sibuk." Jongin kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke kamera. "Lihat, sibuk kan? Sehun~" Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan bokongnya terlihat di kamera.

"Suamiku sibuk! Hehehe." Jongin berseru dengan suara yang cempreng dan berisik, lalu tertawa lucu saat mendengar Sehun menepuk bokongnya pelan. "Ini adalah video pertama ku dan Sehunnie di instagram." Jongin tersenyum manis kearah kamera. "Um, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Bye~." Jongin melambaikan tangan nya pada kamera dan tersenyum manis, lalu menekan tombol merah di layar ponsel nya agar videonya berhenti dan tersimpan.

"SUDAH BERSIH!" Teriak Sehun dengan penuh semangat, Jongin menoleh dan menatap malas kearah wajah Sehun yang benar-benar berantakan. Jejak-jejak saliva dan sperma menempel di bibir tipisnya. "Apa ?" Tanya Sehun heran dengan wajah polos minta di tendang.

Jongin bangkit, lalu duduk menghadap Sehun mengabaikan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh Kissmark. "Sudah puas kan dengan bokong ku? Sekarang bantu aku." Jongin memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun dan dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Upload video ini, jangan banyak bicara!"

Tanpa memeriksa video nya kembali Sehun langsung mengupload video tersebut.

* * *

END!

Ini ngegantung,sengaja!

Jangan minta sequel aku gabisa!


	2. Chapter 2 SEQUEL

"Aku berangkat, sayang." Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin bermaksud mencium tapi bukan nya mencium bibir penuh kesukaan nya dirinya malah mencium penggung tangan Jongin.

"Tidak, kamu kalau diberi hati minta jantung." Ucap Jongin kesal, menjauhkan punggung tangan nya dari bibir Sehun dan beralih menoyor kening Sehun gemas.

Sehun mengelus keningnya sambil mendengus sebal. "Tidak sopan, aku ini suamimu bukan temanmu." Ucap Sehun tegas.

Jongin mendecih tak suka, kedua bola matanya memutar malas. "Laki-laki korban iklan."

"Sana berangkat." Kedua alis Sehun menyatu, bibir tipisnya maju alias manyun. Tampang memelas ala Oh Sehun.

"Tega sekali, mana bisa aku mengurus perusahaan dengan baik kalau pagi-pagi saja belum diberi _morning kiss._ " Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Heh! Oh Bodoh Sehun, kerja itu pakai otak bukan pakai bibir." Jemari lentik Jongin menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, lalu beralih menyentuh bibir. "Sana berangkat, mana ada _CEO_ terlambat." Usir Jongin.

"Kau belum-"

"Tadi malam kita baru saja melakukan _seks_ hebat dikamar, Bokong ku sakit karena _Penis_ setan mu itu." Potong Jongin.

"Dan, _nipple_ ku rasanya ingin putus karena ulahmu. Jadi jangan berbicara macam-macam soal jatah kalau tidak mau _Penis_ besar mu yang sial nya enak itu berakhir menjadi kudapan ku di siang hari." Sambung dan ancam Jongin berapi-api.

"Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin terlihat seperti _psikopat_!?" Ucap Sehun dramatis.

"Berlebihan." Ucap Jongin singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku menikahi lelaki cantik atau Sumanto!"

"Pergi sana! Pagi ku rusak karena omongan tak bermutu mu."

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi." Sehun menghela nafas lelah, mendekat lagi kearah Jongin namun ditahan.

"Kau-"

"Aku hanya ingin mencium keningmu." Potong Sehun cepat.

"Awas, jangan lebih." Sehun mencium kening Jongin lembut, jongin tersenyum tipis merasakan kecupan Sehun di keningnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati." Sehun tersenyum manis, melangkah keluar apartemen.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan mobil dengan harga selangit miliknya di tempat Parkir Khusus hanya untuknya, mematikan mesin nya lalu keluar.

Matanya melihat sekeliling, banyak mobil-mobil dan sepeda motor yang sudah banyak terparkir.

"Bulan depan akan ku naikkan gaji mereka." Ucapnya seorang diri.

Kedua tungkai kaki yang terbalut celana bahan mahal hitam miliknya melangkah menuju pintu kaca otomatis yang sedang dijaga ketat oleh kedua _security_ berbadan besar yang dibayar mahal olehnya.

Dirinya memasang tampang dingin dan angkuh, melangkah percaya diri dan sesekali mengangguk menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari karyawan-karyawan nya.

" _CEO_ Oh!" Chanyeol muncul keluar dari lift yang ingin digunakan nya. "Selamat pagi, sobat!" Sapanya riang.

"Pagi, Chan." Sehun menjawab datar, dalam hati menahan dongkol karena bahasa tidak sopan yang digunakan Chanyeol.

"Ah, wajahmu berseri-seri pasti karena permainan hebat mu dan istri cantikmu semalaman suntuk kan!" Sehun melotot tak percaya, lalu langsung berekspresi datar kembali. "Bahkan Kris tidak sebahagia dirimu setelah _Seks_ hebat kami malam natal tahun lalu, aku ragu apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Sehun memijit pelipisnya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti beromong kosong." Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan kedua mata bulat yang mengerjab polos.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah, mana mungkin Kris si gigi maju itu tidak mencintaimu! Coba lihat, lihat! Perutmu!" Sehun menunjuk Perut besar bulat berisi bayi Chanyeol yang tertutup Sweater berwarna Coklat _mocca_ khusus Pria (?) hamil. "Kau hamil, Kris menikahi mu, tidak kah itu karena dia sayang padamu? Ayolah, aku sibuk ayo kembali ke meja mu. Tugas mu di meja Asisten dekat ruangan ku bukan dibawah, _oke_?" Sehun memutar tubuh Chanyeol perlahan, Chanyeol tergagap mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju lift kembali.

"Tidak, aku ingin membeli cokelat untuk kudapan ku saat bosan!" Rengek Chanyeol manja, ya tuhan Sehun bukan suamimu Chan.

"Kau bisa menelpon _China_ itu, jangan banyak Berjalan nanti kau lelah. Lihat betapa aku menyayangimu sebagai teman."

"Aku ingin sekarang." Ucap Chanyell lirih.

"Apakah ini mengidam? Ya tuhan, bulan depan kau harus cuti, akan semakin merepotkan kalau kau sedang hamil tua seperti ini dan terus mengidam." Chanyeol cemberut, jadi menurut Sehun dia merepotkan.

"Jahat." Sehun tersentak kaget, mendengar suara lirih seperti menahan tangis Chanyeol.

Dirinya menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah bosan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sesenggukan.

"Lihat, dasar _mood swing_." Sehun memencet tombol menuju lantai ruangan dirinya dan meja Chanyeol bekeja berada. "Aku akan menelpon Kris habis ini."

"Dia sedang ke _Jeju_ , jangan hubungi dia." Ketus Chanyeol.

"Ah, Ibu hamil sedang merajuk." Goda Sehun. "Lucu sekali."

* * *

"Sehun, ada tamu!" Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dengan perlahan, tangannya mengelus-elus perut bulat besarnya.

"Suruh masuk." Perintah Sehun.

"Baik-"

"Chan, bila ada tamu katakan lewat telepon yang ada di meja mu jangan berjalan kesini." Potong Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku agak takut melihatmu yang berjalan dengan perut berisi bayi mu." Sehun berucap dengan wajah mengeryit takut.

"Baiklah!"

"Oh! _How are you, Man?!"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan emosi, tadi pagi Chanyeol sekarang Rusa betina sok Jantan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Waw, santai lah _Bro_. Tidak usah tegang, tidak lelah semalaman suntuk selalu 'tegang'?" Tanya Luhan ambigu, alis nya naik turun berniat menggoda Sehun yang mengeryit bingung.

"Tidak jelas, cepatlah!" Ucap Sehun tak sabar.

" _Sewot_ sekali kau Bocah, sopan sedikit pada _Hyung_ mu!" Luhan berkata kesal, sedari tadi mencoba bersikap manis pada sang adik bungsu malah dibalas dengan nada suara ngajak ribut.

"Lagian _Hyung_ bertele-tele, aku pusing." Rengek Sehun.

Luhan berdecih sebal, matanya menatap Sengit Sehun. "Aku kesini hanya ingin tanya." Katanya

"Apa?" Luhan mendekat kearah meja kerja milik Sehun, mencoba mengecilkan volume suara nya.

"Apa kau tidak malu?" Ucap Luhan berbisik.

"Malu?" Luhan mengangguk antusias menatap Sehun yang mengeryit bingung.

"Ma-"

"Tunggu, ini Jongin." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan, beralih mengangkat panggilan Jongin di _Handphone_ nya. "Halo, sayang ada apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut dan manis.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu bergidik geli karena mendengar nada bicara Adik bungsu nya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun menjauhkan _Handphone_ nya, lalu menatap Luhan. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti saat makan siang? Kebetulan aku juga akan makan siang dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho _Hyung_."

"Oke, aku akan kembali saat makan siang." Luhan mengangguk lalu melangkah kearah Pintu, namun terhenti dan kembali menghadap Sehun.

"Kirimkan alamat tempat kau akan makan siang dan salam untuk Istri binal mu itu." Luhan mengerling nakal sambil meninggalkan ruangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang memasang wajah Terkejut yang benar-benar tidak enak untuk dipandang.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud?'

* * *

Sehun mengotak-atik _Handphone_ nya, lalu memasukkan nya lagi kedalam saku celana bahan nya.

Melihat sekeliling _Caffe_ dan penglihatan nya berhenti di meja dimana Kyungsoo sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, ada Keenan anak tunggal Kyungsoo dan Istri nya Baekhyun tapi Dia sedang tidak ikut, dan juga ada Suho bersama Istrinya Lay yang sedang mengandung.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun saat sudah sampai di meja dan menduduki bokongnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan menggeleng. "Belum, kami baru sampai 10 menit yang lalu dan belum memesan makanan." Jelasnya.

"Seharusnya kalian memesan, aku bisa menyusul." Sehun tersenyum tak enak.

"Tak apa, belum terlalu lapar." Suho tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun.

"Sehun agak menghindar saat melihat Suho yang tersenyum lebar, ini tidak biasanya dan senyuman itu membuat Sehun agak sedikit risih.

Lay yang menyadari Sehun risih langsung menyentuh pundak Suho dan memperingatinya. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti maniak, Ho! Kamu seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

Suho manyun, lalu tersenyum senang saat melihat Lay yang cemberut. "Maaf." Ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi putih Lay mesra.

" _STOP_!" Sehun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berkata dengan nada keras sambil menutup kedua mata Keenan. "Kalian menodai mata suci anakku!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Hey, lihat tempat jangan bermesraan ditempat umum." Nasihat Sehun.

"Kau juga sama saja, bisa-bisanya berbuat tidak Senonoh di media sosial." Ucap Kyungsoo pedas.

Sehun meringis mendengar kalimat pedas Kyungsoo. Ah, mungkin maksud Kyungsoo foto berciuman dirinya dan Jongin dua bulan yang lalu di _Belgia_ yang baru beberapa minggu di _Upload_ istri cantiknya ke akun _Instagram_ miliknya.

"Maaf, soal ciuman itu Hyung." Sehun membungkukkan badan nya lalu memasang tampang melas.

"Wah, itu sih bukan ciuman lagi. Dari mana disebut ciuman kalau sampai jilat-jilat lubang hangat." Sehun menatap Horror kearah Suho yang berbicara santai.

PLAK!

"Rasakan." Ucap Lay kejam.

Lay memasang tampang datar tapi tangan nya baru saja memukul Kepala Suho dengan buku Menu yang demi Tuhan lumayan tebal.

"Kau pulang lewat mana?!" Tanya Kyungsoo berapi-api.

Masih sambil mengaduh Suho menjawab. "Aduh, tentu saja lewat jalan seperti biasa!"

"Kau Habis ku buat!" Murka Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat sekitar, untung _Caffe_ ini sepi pengunjung, coba kalau ramai! Bisa-bisa mereka jadi tontonan.

"Bela aku, Sayang!" Rengek Suho pada Lay.

"Bunuh saja! Biar selanjutnya aku yang membunuhmu SatanSoo!" Ancam Lay seram.

Sehun meringis mendengar obrolan orang-orang disekitarnya, lalu matanya membulat melihat Keenan yang Asyik memakan _Eskrim_ dan mengacuhkan orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"A-ampun Lay Hyung." Cicit Kyungsoo takut.

"Sudah jangan ber-"

"DIAM!" Potong mereka bertiga, membuat Sehun berjengit Kaget lalu memasang wajah melas.

"Kenapa ka-"

"Malu sedikit!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ma-"

"Masih bertanya? Ya tuhan, padahal kau yang meng _Upload_ nya!" Potong Suho Gemas.

"A-"

"Kau-"

" _STOP_!" Potong Sehun cepat, memotong ucapan Lay. "Apa sih maksud kalian?" Tanya Sehun frustasi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, ekpresi wajahnya benar-benar jelek sekali, mungkin kalau Jongin yang melihat Si Sehun sudah diusir dari kamar.

"Seriusan?" Suho bertanya menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, masa iya kamu gak tahu, Hun? Kan itu di _Instagram_ kamu." Jelas Lay.

" _Instagram_ apa? Aku benar-benar tidak paham!" Sehun benar-benar Frustasi dengan semua ini.

"Ini, _Uncle_." Keenan memberikan _Macbook_ berwarna Silver miliknya ke Sehun, lalu Sehun mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat cuplikan _Video_ berdurasi 40 detik di _Instagram_ , diawali dengan wajah Istri cantiknya yang memenuhi layar, lalu ada menyembul kepala laki-laki yang dipastikan itu dirinya bukan laki-laki tetangga sedang asyik bermain dengan Bokong.

Matanya makin membulat lagi saat tahu _Video_ ini di _posting_ di _Instagram_ dan sudah dilihat oleh 1 juta lebih dan dia yakin pasti banyak yang mengulang-ulangnya.

"Keenan, kenapa kau-"

"Papa, itu ada di _Explore_ Keenan." Potong Keenan tenang.

 _'Di Explore dia bilang!'_ Ucap Sehun gems dalam hati.

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya datar. Suho, Lay, dan Kyungsoo serta Keenan mengeryit melihat Ekspresi Sehun.

"Sehun, kamu ti-"

"OH JONGIN!" Ucapan Lay lagi-lagi terpotong dan kali ini karena Teriakan keras Oh Sehun.

Selamat datang di malam yang panjang Oh Jongin.

* * *

 _Epilog_

"Bagaimana, Baek?" Jongin mendudukkan bokongnya di Sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon kesayangannya.

Tangan nya sedang menggenggam _Iphone6_ kesayangan nya dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan. " _Hot_ sekali kan'?" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya padahal Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat.

' _Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tidak mau merekam kami saat berciuman, aku jadi iri padamu Jong!'_ Balas Baekhyun dari ujung sana.

"Ah, Sehun memang asyik bila diajak kerja sama."

' _Sekali-kali aku akan memaksa Kyungsoo seperti itu!'_ Balas Baekhyun gemas.

"Tentu-" Jongin menghentikan ucapan nya. "Sebentar, Baek." Ucapnya sambil menjauhkan _Handphone_ nya dari telinga.

"Seperti suara Sehun memanggilku, tapi dimana?" Tanya Jongin bingung seorang diri. "Ah, masa bodo! Tapi perasaan ku tak enak."

"Baek, tadi bagaimana?" Lanjutnya berbincang.

Jongin, kau habis malam ini.

* * *

END!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku berpikir dia sengaja."

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang serius menyuapi keponakan cantiknya yang beberapa jam lalu dititipkan oleh orangtua nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Sengaja bagaimana?" Sehun mengerutkan kening tanda tidak paham, sungguh kepala Sehun sudah pusing memikirkan semua kelakuan Istri _binal_ nya yang sudah pasti sedang enak-enak kan dirumah tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang sedang menahan malu kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Sumpah, demi Tuhan! Akun _Instagram_ miliknya itu di ikuti oleh seluruh karyawan perusahaan nya di berbagai cabang!

"Iya, Jongin sengaja memasukkan _Video_ itu." Jelas Chanyeol ulang tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya. "Istri mu itu kan jahil."

"Tidak tahu, _ah_! Aku pusing." Chanyeol merengut, Somi didepan nya juga ikut merengut dan itu membuat Sehun yang melihatnya terkekeh lucu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa begitu mirip?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, menghasilkan tatapan penuh tanya dari dua orang dihadapan nya.

Omong-omong mereka sekarang sedang ada di kantin kantor dan sebenarnya jam istirahat sudah selesai dari 30 menit yang lalu, tapi karena pikiran nya sedang mumet dan dirinya butuh temen curhat jadilah mereka disini.

"Karena kami _Aunty_ dan Keponakan _unyu-unyu_!" Chanyeol mencium gemas pipi Somi, yang dicium langsung terkikik geli.

" _Aunty_ cantik!" Somi memekik heboh, saat tangan nya tidak sengaja merasakan tendangan hebat dari bayi dalam kandungan Chanyeol.

"Wah, seperti nya Peanut suka padamu!"

 ** _Video instagram 3_**

 ** _Pair_**

 ** _Hunkai_**

 ** _Rate M_**

" _Hunnah~_ ku sayang!" Jongin memekik _centil_ saat mendengar seseorang memencet kode masuk _Apartemen_ milik nya dan Sehun. "Suami ku yang tampan!"

Kedua kaki telanjang nya berlari dengan semangat keluar dapur, memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang melepas sepatu _pentofel_ mahalnya di depan pintu dan menggantinya dengan Sendal Rumah dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku pulang." Sehun menjawab lesu, ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti tidak semangat hidup.

Jongin mendengus kasar, lalu berkacak pinggang menatap Sehun. "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa pulang-pulang cemberut begitu, perusahaan mu bangkrut?" Jongin memberinya rentetan pertanyaan tak jelas dengan nada menyebalkan, membuat Sehun tambah mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sehun harus selalu ingat kalau Laki-laki cantik yang dinikahi nya 2 tahun lalu ini hanya akan bersikap manis dan manja hanya bila ada maunya.

"Kau menyumpahi ku bangkrut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau kau bangkrut aku ke salon pakai duit siapa?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar jawaban Jongin yang sungguh-sungguh sangat terlalu terduga sekali.

 _Cantik itu mahal Oh Sehun._

Untung saja dia cantik dan menggoda, kalau tidak sudah diceraikan.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menceraikan ku!" Ucap Jongin cepat, matanya berkilat tajam.

Sehun tersentak kaget, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana Si _binal_ ini bisa tahu isi otak dan hati nya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Cepat ganti pakaian mu dan lekas mandi! Bila tidak, kau tidak akan ku beri jatah makan!" Ancam Jongin yang langsung di angguki cepat oleh Sehun.

Sehun takut Jongin, CATAT!

 ** _Video instagram_**

"Makan yang banyak." Sehun melirik mangkuk makan nya yang tadi hanya tersisa setengah dengan sedikit lauk-pauk kembali penuh.

"Ak-"

"Jangan berkata _diet_ bila tak ingin _penis_ mu ku jadikan kudapan enak untuk Vivi dan Monggu!" Sehun terdiam, matanya melotot kaget.

"Aku begini bukan karena jahat, lihat kau tambah kurus! _Abs_ mu memang tidak hilang, tapi badan mu kurus! Tidak _seksi_!" Ucap Jongin perhatian tapi tidak ketinggalan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya terselip diantara kalimat itu. "Mengerti?" Jongin melotot lucu.

" _Hn_." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Habiskan daging ini." Jongin mendorong piring berisikan setengah porsi daging sapi panggang.

"Yang benar saja, Sayang!" Sehun merengut, demi Tuhan perutnya sudah seperti ingin meledak saat ini.

Jongin bangkit sambil melotot, tangan nya menggenggam sumpit bekas makan nya dan bergaya ingin mencolok mata Sehun.

"Habiskan." Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan dan ancaman.

Sehun memasang tampang memelas ingin menangis sambil memasukkan kembali daging sapi kedalam mulutnya.

 ** _Video Instagram_**

"Jelaskan." Sehun berkacak pinggang diujung pinggir ranjang menghentikan kegiatan berkaca Jongin.

Jongin menghempaskan cermin mahal pemberian Sehun dari _paris_ dengan _sebal_ , tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datar karena takut masker nya pecah, oke dirinya sedang perawatan cantik karena hari ini malam Kamis(?).

" _Video_." Kata Sehun singkat.

Kedua bola mata Jongin bergerak random, terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya tawa pecah dari bibirnya.

Sehun memasang tampang datar menatap Jongin yang tertawa lepas tanpa rasa bersalah, mengabaikan maskeran wajahnya yang sudah retak dimana-mana.

Sehun menutup kedua telinga nya, jaga-jaga...

 _"SEHUN BERENGSEK! KAMU APAKAN MASKER KU!"_

Dari teriakan _sexy_ Jongin.

 ** _Video Instagram_**

Jongin keluar kamar mandi sambil mengusapkan wajahnya dengan handuk kering, matanya mengerjap polos sesaat kemudian setelah melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan butuh penjelasan.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku!" Ucap Jongin merajuk, bibirnya manyun cantik dengan mata bulat yang memelas imut. " _Nini_ salah, _HunHun_." Ucapnya dengan nada manis.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, Istri nya ini penuh kejutan sekali.

"Hukum saja _Nini_ , _Nini_ rela." Jongin melempar handuk nya sembarangan, memberikan kedua pergelangan tangan nya kedepan wajah Sehun seakan-akan ingin diborgol.

Kalau Sehun punya borgol sudah pasti di borgol sejak tadi, tapi mereka tidak punya benda seperti begituan, tapi mungkin besok atau lusa dia bisa membelinya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk membeli barang-barang menyerupai _penis_ jelek seperti itu, _Nini_ tidak suka!" Sehun melotot kaget, tuh kan seperti nya Jongin ini titisan _Cenayang_ dari zaman dahulu.

"Hukum yang normal-normal saja, _Nini_ rela kok pantanya disumpel _Penis monster_ milik _HunHun_." Ucap Jongin malu-malu manja.

Sehun menyeringai _ganteng_ mendengar ucapan Jongin, kaki nya melangkah mendekat perlahan sedangkan yang didekati hanya memainkan jemari nya diujung piyama imut tipis yang dipakainya.

Seperti anak perawan dimalam pertama, malam pertama pun Jongin sudah tidak perawan.

 ** _Video Instagram_**

 _"Ahhh...ahhhh..aghhh...Hunnahhhh..."_

Jongin tersentak-sentak, setengah badan nya berada di kasur sedangkan kakinya mengangkang lebar di lantai, gaya _Doggy_ _style_ itu gaya kesukaan Sehun.

Seprai kamar sudah _amburadul_ , _bedcover_ sudah jatuh kelantai dan bantal-bantal sudah terlempar dan tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu.

Jangan tanyakan dimana pakaian-pakaian mereka beberapa jam lalu karena kalau diceritakan pasti sedih mendingan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Jongin saat ini.

Bagaimana ya, dibilang mengenaskan iya dibilang menggairahkan juga iya.

Rambut lepek acak-acakan, Kedua mata bulatnya sudah sayu dengan airmata yang keluar diujung mata, bibir bengkak dan ada _Sperma_ kering disekitarnya jangan tanyakan banyak atau sedikit karena tidak bisa dinilaikan, wajah berpeluh dengan dagu yang dihiasi satu _kissmark_ samar, Leher hingga betis penuh _Kissmark_ dan _Bitemark_ , _Nipple_ bengkak berwarna merah seperti ibu-ibu menyusui yang juga dihiasi _sperma_ kering, dibagian bokong lebih mengenaskan lagi sudah merah karena di _Spank_ ditambah pula _Kissmark_ dan _Bitemark_ , Jongin suami mu memang maniak bokong!

Sedangkan tersangka pembuat si Jongin tampak mengenaskan sekaligus menggairahkan, mari kita lihat, wajah penuh peluh dengan rambut lepek poni menutupi wajah, kedua alis tebal menyatu sedang berkonsentrasi menunggangi si Jongin seperti Penungggang kuda _profesional_ , bibir tipis yang sudah agak membengkak dan merah, Leher putih penuh kissmark dengan jakun naik turun, bahu dan dada penuh merah bekas cakaran si _Binal_ , perut dan pinggul penuh Bitemark, _fuck_ sekali laki-laki ini.

Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin, mempercepat genjotan nya saat dirasa _Penisnya_ sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda ingin _Orgasme_ , dia tidak mau kalah dengan Istrinya yang sudah _Orgasme_ lebih dari empat kali sedangkan dia baru sekali padahal mereka sudah bermain hampir lima jam dengan berbagai gaya lama dan gaya buatan sendiri (?).

Tangan kirinya meremas gemas Bokong sintal kenyal milik Jongin dan tangan kanan nya merambat menuju _Nipple_ bengkak Jongin dan menariknya kencang menghasilkan pekikan dengan suara serak dari sang empunya.

Sehun terkekeh disela-sela geraman rendah nya waktu mendengar pekikan Jongin, makin mempercepat genjotan nya saat merasa _Hole_ milik Jongin mulai berkedut cepat tanda ingin Orgasme lagi.

Dan...

 _"AAAHH!_ " Jongin menjerit lemah manja, tenaga nya habis sudah dan sudah diputuskan ini yang terakhir untuk malam ini.

Merintih lemah dan tersentak-sentak saat merasakan tembakan cairan hangat kental didalam lubangnya, dirinya tetap diam walaupun Sehun mengangkatnya kekasur dan memposisikan dirinya telentang masih dengan _Penis_ Sehun didalam lubangnya.

Tangannya mendorong dada bidang Sehun tanpa tenaga berarti saat dirasa Suami ganteng nya itu masih menggerakkan _Penis_ nya pelan.

"Sabar, belum habis." Kata Sehun, suara nya dalam dan berat efek pasca setelah Bercinta, Jongin saja sampai menggigit bibir mendengarnya.

"Cepetan dong, cape ini becek lagi lubangnya." Balas Jongin, tangannya tergeletak pasrah disisi kanan-kiri kepalanya, pasrah sudah karena terlalu lemah apalagi pinggangnya seperti terlepas dari tempatnya. "Habis ini bawa aku ke _UGD_ atau buatkan aku surat wasiat, seperti nya aku ingin mati saja karena pinggang ku mati rasa." Kata Jongin ngawur dan dibalas tepukan keras tangan Sehun di bokongnya.

 _Sperma_ keluar dari lubang _Hole_ Jongin saat Sehun menepuknya dan itu membuktikan seberapa banyak _Sperma_ Sehun didalam _Hole_ Jongin.

"Kalau ngomong tidak pernah benar, cepat tidur." Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil bantal serta _bedcover_ yang berserakan lalu menatanya untuk Jongin.

Menyelimuti Jongin memastikan sang Istri yang sudah memuaskan nya merasa nyaman, lalu mencium keningnya saat melihat Jongin yang langsung menutup kedua matanya menuju mimpi.

Sehun berjalan menuju celananya yang nyangkut di lampu diatas meja nakas dan memakainya masa bodo dengan _underwear_ nya yang tidak dipakai dan berjalan keluar dapur bermaksud memuaskan dahaga ingin Air karena dirinya sudah kembung minum _Sperma_ Jongin tadi.

 ** _Video Instagram_**

 ** _EPILOG_**

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang melangkah kearahnya seperti orang hamil sembilan bulan karena menyangga pinggang nya sendiri, penampilan istrinya berbanding terbalik sekali dengan nya.

Kalau dirinya sudah rapih dengan setelan kerja yang membuatnya terlihat tampan berbeda dengan istri manisnya yang masih terlihat berantakan tapi tetap cantik dengan jubah tidur berwarna biru dongker yang sebenarnya sih miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun singkat, tangan nya sibuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk rapat pagi ini.

Jongin melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun dengan tertatih-tatih, Sehun mengeryit saat melihat salah satu tangan Jongin tertutupi lengan Jubah tidur yang pasti disengaja Jongin karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 _Baiklah Nyonya Oh kali ini apa lagi?_

"Aku akan memulainya dari ini saja." Jongin menggaruk pipinya gugup, lalu matanya menatap sekeliling mencoba tidak menatap Sehun yang sudah mengangkat alisnya curiga. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa, padahal kita baru saja bercinta tadi malam." Kata Jongin tidak jelas.

"Bangun, lalu aneh di perut, masuk kamar mandi bermaksud mandi, membersihkan bokong, lalu perut tidak enak lagi, muntah, _cek_ dan _taaaraaa!!!"_ Jongin makin tidak jelas membuat Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya pusing.

"Jelaskan dengan benar sayang, aku mau ada _meeting_." Katanya tak sabaran.

"Aku _positif_." Kata Jongin cepat, tangan nya yang tertutup jubah tidur mengulur padanya dan menampakan benda panjang yang menunjukkan garis dua. "Hamil." Kata Jongin lagi.

Sehun terdiam, raut wajahnya datar lalu beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk santai sambil menatap benda yang ternyata _testpack_ di tangan nya.

Tunggu,

 _Testpack?_

 _Test-_

 _Pack?_

 _Testpack?!_

 _TESTPACK?!!_

Oke, disimpulkan hidup Sehun akan indah dan makin tersiksa dalam waktu bersamaan yang akan dimulai sekarang hingga seterusnya karena kehadiran Jongin _junior_ atau Sehun _junior_ ini.

 _ **END!**_

 _ **Jangan minta sequel lagi karena aku gamau lagi dan aku ingin fokus ke ff 'embun di jendela tua' dulu heheh .**_

 _ **RnR sayang chu~**_


End file.
